Thread of Fate
by IceFire1212
Summary: "How pathetic." I growled. "You have lost, beaten by your own fate that was sewn out for you by the goddesses. Why do you still argue that this battle isn't over?" The youth barely was able to say a word, not even breathe. "Because my mission to find Zelda and defeat you still remains, and until that is done the surface will never be at peace, neither will Skyloft."
1. Chapter 1

**Thread of Fate**

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Legend of Zelda or Nintendo)

As I gaze out into the bloodstained battlefield-once peaceful but now its peace shattered and undone by fate, lightning flashed and thunder roared as a small drizzle of freezing rain came down from the heavens.

With my night-black blade in hand, stained with crimson blood, I stood there and watched my opponent laying defenseless in his own pool of blood glaring at me, as if not to show the fear that was already plastered on his face. _How pathetic. _I growled. _You have lost, beaten by your own fate that was sewn out for you by the goddesses. Why do you still argue that this battle isn't over?_

The youth barely was able to say a word, not even breathe. _Because my mission to find Zelda and defeat you still remains, and until that is done the surface will never be at peace, neither will Skyloft. _The sky child let out a shaky breath and inhaled deeply. _And until then, I will finish what I've started._

Hearing this made me want to kill him, kill him for not seeing that he had lost and I, Lord Ghirahim, had won. This troublesome child, him being so persistent to reason annoyed me enough to cut him up into tiny pieces until his body is unrecognizable. I dug my blade into his shoulder, his screams of agony following. _You say until I'm defeated the world will be at peace. _I wickedly smirked. _Too bad your mission was at loss from the start._

I twisted the hilt of my blade, hearing a disgusting _'squelch' _in his bloodied shoulder. The Hero's-no, he never deserved that title-the weak sky child's screams of agony and pain echoed out into the forest, silencing everything with fear and despair for their only hope, had lost to the very evil that threatened them. _Y-you bastard-AAHHH! _ I didn't give him to finish his sentence as I stabbed one of my daggers into his right leg.

His screams renewed into the still, night air. Lightning blinded my eyes for only a second and thunder trailing after shook my whole body. Instead of drizzling it began to downpour, the chilling rain washing away the blood that stained the defeated boy's green tunic. _Hear me, sky child. If you ever get in the way of my plans, I will not spare your life again. _I knew this battle was already over and had no reason to torture him any longer.

I pulled my rapier from his shoulder, and then snapped my fingers, the dagger in his leg disappeared. A small cry of pain escaped from the boy's lips and he just lay there, not able to move an inch. Heck, he could barely keep his eyes open and stay alive after losing as much blood as he already had.

From the corner of my eye I looked at the so called "Chosen Hero" and said one last thing. _You are pathetic, sky child. You say you must defeat me, but you proved that you could barely lay a scratch with that dull sword of yours on me._ I silently laughed to myself._ Sometimes I can't believe the goddesses were this idiotic to choose you as their hero. It's so amusing. _I snapped my fingers once more and I disappeared in a sea of silver, read and gold diamonds before his eyes and was gone, leaving the boy in a bloodied heap just like that.

But I knew that from this day forth, our blood-soaked paths will cross once again. And until one of us is diminished, the cycle will never subside.

_So until next time, sky child, the thread of fate we both carry will soon end when our swords clash, when blood will be spilled, and when one of us is finished by one of our blades._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thread of Fate (**_**Phase 2) **_  
(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Legend of Zelda or Nintendo.)

(And also, this is in Link's Point Of View.)

As I lay here, feeling the cold rain wash away the tears that trickled down my cheek, everything around me was becoming dimmer with every lost heartbeat. My body; the terrible pain that had coursed through my body ebbed away into a dull throbbing.

The freezing rain was consuming every last bit of warmth that was left in my flesh. _Is this…is this the end? _My own question left me hanging onto nothing but utter silence and fear.  
I felt myself slowly giving out to my cold, dreadful nightmare.

With the little bit of strength I had left I reached for my sword, feeling the hilt on the tips of my fingers. I reached out further until my hand grasped the handle as tightly as I could. _How…how could I have failed everyone like this?_ I wanted to scream, scream to the Goddesses for help but as I opened my mouth nothing came out, only a small wheeze of breath.

Finally, I gave up. Not able to fight the everlasting cold that threatened to engulf my heart and the last of my pride. It was then a voice echoed in the back of my head, trying to encourage me to live. _Link! You have to get up!_

I was shocked to hear the voice of the one I've been trying to find all this time; The Spirit Maiden-or should I say, Zelda.

_Link, please don't give in. It's not your time to die. Please! _I could hear her voice say all of these words so clearly; it was like she was here at my side. _…Zelda…don't worry, I won't give up on you now. _I didn't know if Zelda heard me or not, but I didn't care.

My loose grip on my blade tightened, straining to get up to my feet. My numb muscles screamed in protest as I was able to balance on one knee while the other leg-the same one Ghirahim pierced with his dagger-dangled helplessly on the forest floor. _I can't…give in... _I gritted my teeth as I stabbed my sword into the muddy ground, slowly putting all my weight on my blade as I forced my legs to stand under me.

My wounded shoulder stung terribly as I pulled my sword out of the ground and limped to a nearby tree, casting a cold shadow over me as lighting danced in the dark sky.

As I reached for the tree my fingers slipped against the slick bark, losing my balance before I could recover and fell with a _'splash' _in a puddle of muddy water.

Mud splattered across my face, splotches getting into my already tear-filled eyes.

My eyes stung, body in pain and my mind and determination to live drowning in complete fear. All I wanted now was to be back in Skyloft, where there was no worries and only peace. Where I could sleep in and get my usually lectures for coming in late for my classes at the Night Academy. All I wanted, with all my heart, was to see Zelda, my friends and Skyloft once more before I pass on.

More crystal tears tainted with mud stung my bloodshot eyes, the strong winds howling through the forest like the cry of hungry wolves, desperate for the taste of blood. _…I…there's no way…I will die here…not now… _My body felt so numb…cold…my vision swimming.

And finally, with one last shaky breath everything went dark, everlasting shadows clouding my vision. _Z-Zelda…I'm sorry… _I whispered silently and my body slumped into the puddle of muddy rain water, the grip on his sword loosened as the shining blade submerged half-way into the mud.

[Author's Part of View]

As the youth lay there somewhat-dead, rain washing away some mud that clung to his golden-brown hair, a lean figure of a wolf or dog against the dense bushes appeared what seemed out of nowhere as it came closer to the young hero, it's golden eyes flashed in the dark as it stopped in front of Link.

It nudged the boy's head with its muzzle; no response. It looked up at the rain-washed battle field, finding a cracked wooden shield deep in the mud. It was utterly useless for battle now.

The wolf suddenly clamped its jaws shut on the sleeve of Link's tunic and tugged rather roughly on his arm; slowly pulling the boy deeper into the forest, Link's sword was still held somewhat tightly in his hand, as if letting go would break what dignity he had left. The tip of the blade dragged behind as it traced a line in the mud, the bushes engulfing them into the shadows of Faron Woods.

**Author's Notes:**

So…what do you think? Sad? Mysterious? Interesting? Tell me what your think! And also, none of this happened in the video game. (And thank goodness too. lol!) But I still plan on using at least the last chapter or somewhere in the middle of this fanfic use real events from skyward sword.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thread of Fate **_**(Phase 3)**_

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Legend of Zelda and Nintendo.)

The sky was cloaked in darkness that threatened to engulf all hope.

More rain poured down on Faron Woods, making the ground under the paws of Link's savior-or maybe his killer-almost impossible to stand in without sinking as it dragged the young boy, around some trees that were in the way.

Link's face was splotched with mud, some coating his gold-brown hair and green tunic. His silver blade was covered with the soil, some of it cracked and drying.

The animal stopped under a dry patch of dirt under a few low plants with short stems and big, umbrella-like leaves protecting the ground under it from rain. The animal dragged Link under the leaves, giving him little protection from the freezing rain that chilled everything it touched.

The four pawed creature looked around quickly, its fur drenched with rain as it sagged completely. Its golden eyes flashed as lighting scarred the dark moonless sky; its fur was red orange while the tip of its bushy tail was splashed with white. The animal that saved him was a fox; a female fox to be exact.

Link stirred, letting out a small moan of pain as thunder roared and shook the earth. _Z-Zelda…_ He whimpered, shivering from head to toe. The fox winced when he heard that name, the name of the spirit maiden that she envied the most. She nuzzled his neck soothingly and washed away some of the mud from his face, like how mother would her pups. _Shh… _The female whispered. _I'm here, there's no need to be afraid now. _

Link's shivering ceased at the fox's warm touch. His eyelids cracked open, revealing his electric blue eyes against the darkness of the forest. The first thing he saw was the comforting gold eyes of the female fox and her drenched fur.

His first reaction would be to jump away and attack, but his aching and beat up body wouldn't let him. All he could do was cringe in fear, waiting for the fox to sink it's fangs into him. But as he laid there, nothing happened; no pain, no nothing except for its warm touch.

The female fox stopped nuzzling Link's neck when she realized he was awake and looked at him with friendly eyes and she smiled. _Glad to see your awake, sleepy head!_ Link's eyes widened when he heard the fox speak. _There's no way… _Link whispered.The boy blinked his eyes, once, twice and finally asked, _Just who are you?_

The fox laughed and answered, _My name is Ghanti. And I presume your Link, the chosen hero to save us. Am I correct?_ The stunned hero only nodded slowly, looking behind the fox, making sure that the animal in front of him wasn't a puppet.

The fox noticed and said. _There's no strings attached to me, ya know. I'm all flesh and blood._

Link would've rubbed his eyes and look at the fox twice but his arms felt like dead-weights, so did his limbs. Another streak of lightning clawed the sky, thunder trailing behind. Ghanti quickly raised her head, looking back and forth quickly. _We're not safe here, we need to leave this area or we'll be caught by 'them'. _Ghanti whispered, pointing her muzzle towards some thick bushes.

Link couldn't see it at first, but when he narrowed his eyes against the darkness he saw some of Ghirahim's henchmen through the green bushes. _They're called, Bokoblins. _Link replied quietly. _They are Ghirahim's minions…or henchmen, either way. _Ghanti nodded, her gaze still locked onto the Bokoblins. _It's time they learned a lesson not to take over what's rightfully ours._ The she-fox snarled, baring her fangs towards the enemies.

Link laid there for a moment before realizing what she was about to do. _Wait! Are you crazy!? There's a whole group of them out there! _Ghanti looked back at Link, her eyes glazed with anger. _And what if I don't do anything? They'll think they've won; they'll think we've surrendered and gave up everything to them. _Ghanti growled._ There's no way I'm living a life of fear and worry of being attacked. I leave the scurrying to the mice, as I roam the lands freely with no hesitation. You got that, Link?_

Link took in every word carefully. He nodded slowly and before he knew it, the young she-fox had dashed away to the bushes, stalking the Bokoblins like prey.

Ghanti watched the so called Bokoblins strut around, with their blades resting over their shoulders. _They think they're so tough, _Ghanti snarled, her fangs gleaming in the dark, slowly turning into a toothy grin. _Let's see how tough they really are! _The she-fox lunged at a nearby enemy and sunk her dagger-like claws into its shoulders, quickly pinning it down to the ground by surprise. And before it could even take action she snapped her jaws shut on its neck, a sickening crack echoing into the forest.

The other Bokoblins that were accompanying the one she had just killed noticed her and went into battle. Ghanti smirked. _'__They're so dumb they'll just jump into battle not even knowing the consequences'. _She padded off of the dead Bokoblin and focused on the ones that began to surround her.

They readied their blades at the fox, cackling and snorting as if trying to taunt their attacker. Ghanti bared her fangs and them and took no hesitation to charge.

From the bushes, Link could hear Ghanti's snarls and the Bokoblin's weird cackling. From that moment on he felt useless, just beat up and not able to do anything. _I'm the hero destined to save the world for crying out loud! _Link grumbled to himself. Finally, after a few minutes Ghanti came back, carrying something in her jaws as she slumped down onto the muddy forest floor catching her breath from the battle. _That was a pretty good fight, if I say so myself. _Ghanti said in-between gasps. Link rolled his eyes. _Sure…_

Ghanti gave Link a warning glare before her expression softened. _Here, _She said, nudging something towards the youth. _I thought it would be of use to you._ Link looked at it closely, wondering what it was. He painfully lifted his arm that wasn't injured as badly and grabbed it, feeling the smooth texture of the item Ghanti just gave him. _…A monster horn? _Link guessed, since he couldn't see well in the dark. _Yeah, I thought you might be able to forge something with it. Like a new shield for example. _Ghanti said.

Link gratefully put the monster horn in his collection of other items he got so far throughout his journey.

The rain had ceased into a light drizzle and the lighting and thunder veering off into the distant lands of Lanayru Dessert.

_It's about time the dessert got some rain. _Ghanti said, shaking herself from ear-tip to tail-tip, not realizing that she was splattering water all over the place as she dried her fur.

Link tried to shield himself from the water with the plants that were sheltering him from the rain but obviously, he got wet anyway.

Ghanti's dark orange fur was puffed-up and dry like Zelda's hair in the morning. Link chuckled to himself. _'Zelda would kill me if she knew I said that.'_

Link then felt a sudden pang of sadness frustration. _'How could I fail her by losing to Ghirahim? He might even already have her in his grasp!' _Link mustered all the strength in his body he had left, only to get a few centimeters off the forest floor. Ghanti quickly came to his aid and supported him as he stumbled to the ground, falling onto Ghanti's back, Link weighing her down greatly.

_Ugh, you're so heavy… _The she-fox grumbled, straining to stand upright as she twisted her head behind her and clamped her jaws onto Link's sleeve and pulled a little, balancing him on her furry back. She walked over to link's master sword and carefully picked it up by the hilt in her jaws and raised her head up so the silver blade didn't drag across the muddy earth as she padded slowly into the once storming but now calm woods.

_I'm not that heavy…_ Link said groggily. Ghanti smirked playfully and just rolled her gold-yellow eyes.

_Sure…_

**Author's Notes:**

I FINALLY FINISHED PHASE 3! FGHDFHDFG!

So, how is Thread of Fate so far?

And for some random reason I'm playing skyward sword all over again. Lol! Yes, I'm that bored. Right now I'm supposed to go to the last trial at Eldin Volcano…but the trials are so…tedious…I think that's the right word to describe it. But, hopefully I'll get all 15 tears before a guardian beats the crap outta me. Lol!


	4. Chapter 4

Thread of Fate (phase 4)

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Legend of Zelda and Nintendo.)

I was back on my feet and back on my quest to rescue my childhood friend, Zelda. I had made it through the Skyview Temple, having to solve tedious puzzles and defeat numbers of enemies in my path. But I successfully made it through and was now standing in front of huge stone double doors covered in dust and vines that grew excessively throughout the whole Skyview temple.

I took a deep breath, only to cough when I took in too much dust that accumulated inside.

Ugh! This place is filthy. I complained, hearing my voice echo across the huge room I was in. I coughed and sneezed up the rest of the dust that tickled my nose and throat before pushing the door open with every ounce of strength I had left after making it through this entire temple, and let me tell you, I was ready to fall to the floor below me and pass out from exhaustion right then and there…-not to mention lack of sleep that could be noticed from the dark circles that rested under my eyes.

As I stepped into the room, my expectations to see Zelda very high before a blinding light flashed before my eyes. I raised my arm over my eyes from the light until it dimmed to the eerie darkness of the rooms' natural lighting. Lowering my arm I froze when my gaze fell upon a too familiar lithe male wearing a grey jumpsuit-which in my opinion is weird attire-and crimson red cloak standing with his back to me and black rapier in his hand materializing into diamonds. It was when I saw that man, my instincts were screaming for me to run, but this room seemed to know my intentions as the huge doors behind me closed themselves, a loud click following after.

Look who it is… The male said with mild interest. He turned around and faced me with a smirk plastered on his face. Oh, how I'd love to slash it right off.

I thought that tornado I stirred up would've tossed and torn you apart, yet you are here. Not in pieces.

Not that your life or death has any consequence. The pale being sighed, turning his gaze back to a golden door that seemed to be locked.

It's just that girl that matters now, and I can sense her here…just beyond this door.

'Who is this girl he's talking about?' Sudden realization clicked in my mind. 'Does he mean Zelda!?'

Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours. The male said with his voice full of mock pride.

Oh. But listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself.

'Like anybody cares…' I thought.

I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. He said, flicking his hair to the side, it falling back in place and covering his left eye.

'Sure…keep talking. Might as well just call you Gayrahim instead, it fits you better.'

In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy.

'In truth, I want to kick your ass.'

I glared at the gloating demon before me, reaching for my sword and unsheathed my blade, the sound metal grating against metal echoing through the circular room.

Ghirahim still faced his back towards me as hummed, Did you really just draw you sword?

Foolish boy. He added in a mocking tone.

The pale Demon Lord turned around and looked at me with his cat-like dark brown eyes. By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already.

I was about to think of some sarcastic thing to say when Ghirahim hunched over, twitching and curling his fingers rather disturbingly, a dark aura radiating off of him. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away.

I slowly stepped back, not wanting to stay any closer to this angry psychopath.

Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?

'What do I look like, some kind of therapist!?'

Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger! He threw his arms down dramatically with every roar.

He disappeared.

This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed. My eyes widened as I looked around the room; unsure of where is voice was coming from.

The demon lord chuckled softly from somewhere.

Still…it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger on you. Ghirahim whispered, his hot breath hitting against my ear making me jump in utter surprise.

Which is why I promise not to murder you…no, I'll just beat you with every inch of your life! I gasped as the demon slithered his long, snake-like tongue across my check, leaving a trail of saliva across my skin.

I felt sick, almost ready to puke as I got a safe distance away from him. 'I was right, the name Gayrahim suits him.' I don't know how I could be thinking of these puns right now, especially with someone wanting to kill me.

I stood battle ready, my sword in one hand and shield strapped to my other arm as I never took my eyes off him. He began to chuckle darkly, a sudden loud roar erupting from him as his scarlet cloak materialized into diamonds that disappeared into thin air.

He slowly advanced towards me with his right hand in front of him, a red aura glowing from it. Following my instincts I did a downward slash at him. Just as the blade came down, Ghirahim stopped it with only his two fingers, trying to pry my sword out of my hand.

I pulled back with all the strength I had in my arm, successfully getting the sword from Ghirahim, only to be off balance and fall backwards on my behind.

How are you supposed to defeat me if you can't even stay on your own two feet! The demon lord sneered as he crushed my hand under his heel, digging it painfully harder into my hand as I lost the grip of my sword.

He picked it up before my good hand could reach for it. Hmm… He hummed with interest, quite the sword you have here. But as long as you telegraph your attacks like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow.

'What does he mean?' I thought as I stood back up, rubbing my terribly bruised hand.

It was only a heartbeat after I saw my blade was flying at my face. My first and only instinct was to raise my wooden shield and block the sword from running through my chest. There was a loud thunk as the tip of my own sword pierced through my only shield, creating a vulnerable hole in it.

Aw, crap! I grumbled as I grabbed the hilt of my sword and yanked it out from the cracked wooden shield. Keeping on my toes I charged at Ghirahim once more, swinging more wildly. And in doing so I got a couple slashes on the demon lord.

Ugh! Ghirahim grunted in pain as he jumped back a distance away from me. He inspected his clothing; a couple tares and rips here and there, not to mention the scarlet blood that stained the white fabric. Oh, did I forget mention he was pissed?

He looked up from his tattered clothes and glared daggers at me. You dare stain the Demon Lord with his own blood!?

Well I just did, didn't I? I chuckled half-heartedly.

Instead of glaring daggers, Ghirahim actually summoned daggers with a snap of his slender fingers, and shot all of them at me at once.

My eyes widened as I rolled out of the way, barely dodging the black daggers.

He aimed another set of daggers, just as I was regaining my balance from the dodge before. Without any other options I raised my shield, pain stabbing across chest as a couple daggers sliced through the hole in my shield while the others-to my luck-reflected off the weakening wood and injured Ghirahim.

I fell to ground, gasping in pain as every bit of air I inhaled sent a sharp pain throughout my chest.

I could pick up the sound of Ghirahim gasping in pain as well.

Looks like we're even, I said as I stagger to my feet.

The demon lord looked at me, his brown eyes full of malice. Heh. That's what you think, sky child.

Said demon lord snapped his fingers and his black rapier was back in his hands, ready to draw blood, to be exact, my blood. He advanced towards me in a slow, confident pace; every stride like he was walking on a water's surface.

'Even in his state, he just has to show some kind of elegance.' I thought to myself, a bit annoyed in a way as I stiffened my stance, raising my wooden shield once more, and probably my last time with how banged up it was.

Not waiting another second I charged at my opponent, ignoring the pain that stroked across my body with each breath, each movement and each tense. Just as I came a couple feet away from him, he materialized in silver and gold diamonds.

'What!?' I was utterly confused.

My ears caught the sound of feet shuffling behind me. I noticed little too late that Ghirahim had been behind me as he gave me a clean cut across my back.

Gah! I grunted in pain as I fell flat on my face. My chest and back hurt and my mind and eyes foggy from my body's loss of blood.

I slowly got to my feet, much appreciated that Ghirahim didn't take this as an opportunity to give me a finishing blow.

Staggering to my feet, I looked at my opponent; who seemed to be enjoying every moment that I was in pain; every wince, every cry; it seemed to make more excitement and bloodlust show from his eyes.

You're sick! I spat.

Oh, am I now? Ghirahim teased, bringing his black rapier to his mouth and with his tongue licked away the blood that trickled from the tip.

I gripped the handle of my sword until my knuckles went white. You kill others like their nothing; like it's a game to you. I growled.

All the world's a stage, and all the men and woman merely players. Ghirahim smirked. It's the way life is really; the weak are consumed by the strong. And if anything you've been doing the same throughout your journey.

'He's just trying to play with my head.' I thought, trying to reassure myself. That's different…

How so? Ghirahim quizzed.

I didn't know how to answer at first, but it seemed like just out of the blue, the words just came out of my mouth without me even thinking it through. I…fight for weak that can't defend themselves from the evil that has consumed everything; including you Ghirahim.

A light chuckle emitted from the Demon Lord. Oh, I'm so frightened.

[Ghirahim's Point Of View]

When I looked at the sky child something about him…changed. I didn't know how to explain it, but with his eyes covered by his dirty-blonde locks of hair, a feeling I couldn't seem to put my finger on radiated off of him.

I'll make you eat those words. He said, his voice sending chills through my body as I heard the anger and malice in them.

'This isn't the boy I was fighting moments ago…'

In a heartbeat the space between the boy and I was gone as he dashed towards me with his blade in hand and ready to attack.

I was just lucky enough to parry his attack with mine. My eyes widened as I fell back a step, almost dropping my rapier from the brute strength the boy demonstrated on me.

How…how is this possible!? Just a second ago he was ready to die, and now…he's fighting with the strength of a…a deity!

Every swing and every hack of his blade seemed to only get stronger with every attack.

Sparks flew off of the metal of both our blades as they parried with each other, the clashing of both blades screeched throughout the circular room.

This is insane! At the skill and strength that this boy's fighting at, it's like he's been battling with a sword all his life! But this stream of events had only started a couple days ago…there's no way he could've become this skilled in that short amount of time.

I became distracted in my own thoughts for far too long as the boy took that chance to thrust the tip of his blade into my abdomen.

My eyes widened in complete pain as he drove his blade deeper into my flesh.

I only got a glimpse of his eyes; and in them weren't the confused sky child. No, it was the look of a true warrior; the gaze that would show the power, courage and determination in him, like a wave of blue-hot fire.

I was surprised, frightened even to see this side of the sky child.

He pulled his sword out from me, blood trickling from the silver-white blade. I knew there was no way I could fight anymore, and he knew that too as he sheathed his sword.

I stepped back a couple of steps, covering my deep wound with my hand. Not like it would do me any good as my blood kept welling out, staining my gloved hand scarlet red.

I let go of my wound and snapped my fingers, healing myself in an instant. But only the wound was healed, not the large amount of blood I had lost, making me feel numb and lightheaded.

Well, you put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. I said somewhat weakly. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live.

I pointed my black blade at him. I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here.

Good-bye, sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead.

With a wave of my sword I disappeared in sliver and red diamonds, leaving the battle field behind me.

[Link's Point of View]

The room seemed to lighten up, as if in to celebrate my glory defeating Ghirahim.

It…It's over… I whispered, catching my long needed breath. B-but…but how, I thought in disbelief. I was barely able to defeat him before…but then, I felt someone's presence near me…giving me the will and strength to defeat him…But yet again, how?

Everything was so confusing…it was just wracking my brain until I felt like my head would explode. 'It makes no sense!'

I stopped myself from pulling out my hair as I took a deep breath and sighed, I just need to calm down…and besides, my questions might be answered if I continue my journey to find Zelda.

I said in a positive manner as I noticed the golden door ahead of me that had some kind of crest on it lit up. I walked towards the door and hesitantly brushed my fingers against the crest, in an instant the door disappearing, opening a path for me with stairs leading upwards.

I looked around with caution before running up each step, motivated not only to find Zelda, but to get out of this nerve-wracking place!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thread of Fate **_**(Phase 5)**_

**[Link's Point of View]**

Walking out of the Skyview Temple I took a deep breath of clean, dust-ridden air. _Finally, I can actually breathe! _

I took in the sweet scents of the woods, calming my head, especially now that I'm burdened with a new tablet, meaning a new land to explore.

As I was walking down the steps of the entrance of the temple, the Kikwi I met with in the beginning of my journey was waiting for me.

Machi, was its name…wasn't it?

_Hey! It's me, kwee! Did you find the girl?_ He asked anxiously.

Machi asking me the question made me very upset to know that I had missed Zelda all because of Ghirahim.

_Not yet…_ I sighed.

_Oh. That's too bad. But it sounds like you at least know where you need to search next to find her, kwee_. He said reassuringly. _That's…something, right?_

Forcing a smile I replied, _Yeah, I guess so._

I really didn't want to talk about this, but I don't want to seem terribly rude to Machi either.

_I'm so glad I've finally been reunited with all my Kikwi friends. It's all thanks to you, koo-weep!_

_With any luck, hopefully you'll find that girl you've been searching for real soon, korko-koo! Take care, OK?_

_I will. Thanks, Machi._ I said back.

And with that, the Kikwi ran off, leaving me as I stood silently, letting the wind brush through my hair.

I walked over to the bird statue, saying a silent and quick prayer as a big gust of wind lifted me from the ground. Instantly I pulled out my Sailcloth from my pouch, catching the wind as it pulled me up and over the clouds.

I stuffed it back in my pouch, giving me enough time to whistle for my Crimson Loftwing.

My bird let out an excited squawk as it dived under me, letting me land on its back.

_Hey, Red. _I said happily, petting Red's neck.

It was good to be back in the sky; a place that I can actually feel at home. But, something about the surface felt so…'Natural' to me than Skyloft. It was just something about it I couldn't put my finger on.

Red flew over the Plaza, low enough for me to jump off his back and land safely.

I was glad to see that nothing has changed and everyone was happy as always, well, except that Zelda was gone.

The first place I visited was Bazaar to refill on potions, buy a new shield and probably repair my Wooden Shield so it doesn't go to waste.

When I came back out I was nearly broke. '_And my wallet was full too!'_

I made my way to the Night Academy, happy to see my fellow classmates. Making my way to my room I noticed Groose standing in the middle of the hall, to my surprise sulking.

I said a quick "hey", grabbing Groose's attention. When I saw his face, he was upset and angry.

_What do you want?_ He growled.

_Oh-um…nothing, just wondering why you're so down._ I said.

…_Why would you care? Ever since Zelda's disappearance, I've been feeling miserable. And I know you're responsible for it! _Groose yelled, getting everyone's attention.

I slowly stepped back, just in case if Groose got any angrier, he wouldn't punch me in the face. _Look, Groose, Zelda's disappearance wasn't my fault. There was nothing I could do about it either. _I couldn't tell Groose too much, or the word will spread and I don't want that. Only the Headmaster Geabora and myself know about this, no one else.

Groose stayed silent, obviously my words falling on deaf ears.

I ignored him and went to my room, closing the door behind me. I was glad to be back, but that wouldn't last long.

_Then I'll just take advantage of it then. _I said as I unstrapped my new Iron Shield and Goddess Sword and placed both beside my bed and I jumped onto the soft, warm welcoming blanket.

_It's so good to be home right now…especially because my bed's here. It's all that matters now… _I sighed, getting comfortable under the covers.

To my surprise Fi, the spirit of my sword, jumped out of the sword and said in her non-emotional voice, _I'm sorry to interrupt_ _Master, but it is crucial that you take the tablet to the Statue of the Goddess and progress to save Zelda._

I frowned. _But I just got back from defeating a Temple in one day, including a psychopath Demon Lord. And then after all that you expect me to keep on going, non-stop without sleep, food and water…not to mention any medical attention? _I added as I winced, even after using a Red Potion, the wounds didn't heal very well and at some point they would leave scars across my body.

Fi didn't say anything for a while.

_I understand, Master._

And with that she jumped back in the sword, leaving me to finally get some well disserved rest than to make temporary camp in the woods with monsters at every turn.

I got comfortable under the covers and closed my eyes, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

**-The Next Morning-**

**[Author's Point of View]**

Warm rays of sunlight streamed through Link's bedroom window. Link stirred, his cerulean blue eyes blinked opened slowly. He yawned, sitting up in his bed and stretched out his stiff muscles as he reached out his arms in a wide half-circle.

He looked out his window, realizing it was already the afternoon, and way past morning.

_Hey, Zelda forgot to wake me up- _Link stopped his sentence short, a pang of sadness hitting his heart. _Oh yeah…I almost forgot._ He sighed sadly.

Link sat on the edge of his bed, blinking his eyes so the blurriness from waking up would go away. After doing that, the young hero made his way the Washroom upstairs.

_I might as well clean my tunic too. _Link said, a bit disgusted with how dirty his green tunic has become in the past couple days on the surface.

**-In the Washroom-**

**[Link's Point of View]**

After filling the tub with steaming warm water, I stripped of my dirty tunic and slid inside the water, letting out a sigh as I settled into the tub.

It's been too long ever since I've been able to sit back and relax. I leaned my head back to the edge of the tub, my mind drifting off elsewhere.

_Where I was at the moment was a mystery,_

_Only heavy fog and mist was all my eyes could see, _

_Never letting my guard down, I walked ahead with care, _

_To my surprise a silhouetted figure was before me there, _

_Instinctively I reached behind me for my Goddess Sword _

_But, my sword neither, shield was strapped upon my back _

'_Do not panic,' The person hidden in the mist said reassuringly _

'_I will not attack you, you have my word.'_

_My instincts told me otherwise, but still I had no choice _

_The mist slowly lifted ever so slightly; _

_Just enough to see who the other person was ahead, _

_I was shocked to see that he was…well, me!_

_He was garbed in the same green tunic I wore,_

_And wore a red cape over his shoulders_

_The only thing that was off was the age difference_

'_You seem surprised.' He said._

'_How could I not be?' I asked sarcastically. 'And who are you exactly?'_

'_I am Link, the destined Hero before you.'_

_This was all too unreal. 'Wait, so I'm you, but resurrected?'_

'_Correct.' The older male said._

_I thought long and hard for a moment._

'_Were you the one who helped me defeat Ghirahim?'_

_He nodded. 'Yes.'_

_Everything I learned just now was all so…unbelievable,_

_So many questions I wanted to ask flooded my mind._

'_Our time here runs thin, but we will meet again soon.'_

'_Wait-'I tried to call out, but it felt like water had filled my mouth and nose as the mist suddenly swirled around me, making me lose sight of him as I tried to make a dash towards him._

_I was chocking, I couldn't breathe as I felt water filling my lungs!_

'_Link…Link…' Someone was calling my name. But who?_

**[Author's Point of View]**

"Link, you've been in there since this afternoon!" Pipit yelled from outside the washroom, banging his fist against the door.

There was no answer from inside.

Pipit attempted to open the door, but it was unfortunately locked. The annoyed Knight took a paper clip out of his pocket and picked the lock.

Picking locks wasn't something a Knight should be doing…

'_But no one's in the hall. No one's going to notice…right?'_ Pipit thought with uncertainty as he opened the door to his surprise, no one was there. _'But the tub is full of water.'_ Pipit thought aloud.

A terrible thought suddenly struck through his mind like a bolt of lightning.

'_Oh, Goddesses, please let that not be true!_' Pipit thought in fright as he ran to the tub, to his horror to see Link's head submerged under water._ "Link!" _Heexclaimed ashe grabbed Link from under his arms and hoisted the unconscious blonde out of the tub and onto the floor.

Water splattered all over the floor, including Pipit as some water splashed across his yellow tunic and face.

Pipit honestly didn't know what to do in a situation like this, the only thing coming to mind was to perform CPR on Link until he started breathing again, and that's exactly what the Knight did as he started to push hard and fast on the center of Link's chest.

About a minute passed, and still no results. _'Link, don't you dare die on me!'_ Pipit thought, already feeling exhausted, but didn't stop for even a second to get Link breathing again.

Finally, the blonde coughed up some water and in an instant gasped for air. Link sat up and coughed even harder, spitting out more water from his lungs as Pipit patted his back to help Link cough up the water.

Link caught his breath after his coughing fit, obviously in shock. _Pipit, what happened!? _Link exclaimed.

_You were drowning in the tub. _Pipit replied.

Link sat there in confusion. _How could I have drowned in the tub?_

_You probably fell asleep. _Pipit said, not really surprised considering Link has been on the surface for over a week trying to find Zelda.

_By the way, have you found any trace of Zelda? _He asked.

Link paused, disliking the fact that everyone around him was asking the exact same question. _No, I didn't! _Link unexpectedly yelled at his friend.

_Oh…sorry. _Pipit said, taken back by Link's anger.

An awkward silence filled the Washroom.

_Um, Link, you might want to…-ya know, cover yourself up. _Pipit said awkwardly, clearing his throat as he willed himself not to look down.

Link literally forgot he was naked as he quickly snatched a towel and wrapped it around his waist, covering the lower half of his body.

Pipit got up, lending Link a hand to get up from the floor. Link took his hand and was pulled up to his feet.

_Thanks for saving me, _Link said.

Pipit smiled. _No problem._

Link grabbed his dirty tunic and walked out of the washroom and closed the door behind him. He rushed to his room quickly, not wanting to run into someone at the moment.

Walking into his room, Link locked the door behind him and went over to his small wooden closet and picked out a pair of pants and a shirt that was a size too big for him as he threw the towel on the edge of his bed, changing into his -somewhat- pajamas.

'_I might as well rest a bit early for an early start on my journey tomorrow.'_ Link thought to himself, knowing that it was nowhere near nighttime.

Fully dressed, the young hero climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over him as he laid his head on the pillow.

As much as Link wanted to sleep, he couldn't as questions overflowed his confused mind.

'_Wait, so if my past self was the destined hero before me…then does that mean I'm the next hero to accomplish something much greater than just saving Zelda?'_

There was a long pause of silence, his question obviously not answered.

_If so, _Link thought aloud. _Then I wonder what I'm destined to do._

He turned around in his bed so he was facing the wall as he closed his eyes and in no time he was fast asleep.


End file.
